


La Segunda Vez

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angstangstangst, Bad Spanish, Bucky Barnes Feels, But Good Spanish Still, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Español | Spanish, F/M, Heavy Angst, I Tried, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, Tony Has Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: La segunda vez que te besó, fue un sabor de vino rico.Le reíste porque él te prometió que no va a beber nada.Sabiste que sería una mentira.Sin embargo, era dulce. Sin acidez. O mejor, sin rencor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Querido lovelies, voy a intentar escribir mi primer fic en español. No sé si hay muchos hispanohablantes en este sitio, o mejor si ellos entienden mis fics en ingles mejor que puedo escribir en español; pero tengo amigos y un esposo hermoso que hablan español, y pienso que deben tener una oportunidad de leer mis fics en su primer lenguaje. 
> 
> Así que español es mi tercera lengua sé que será errores, pero si pueden ustedes pasarlos por alto, pienso que se divertirían mucho.
> 
>  
> 
> Y déjame comentarios amables o den ánimo por favor.
> 
> XOXO Bucky La Mindfucker :P

La segunda vez que te besó, fue un sabor de vino rico.

Le reíste porque él te prometió que no va a beber nada.

Sabiste que sería una mentira.

Sin embargo, era dulce. Sin acidez. O mejor, sin rencor.

 

La segunda vez que montaste por motocicleta, cerraste los ojos para que el viento no los duelen .

Entre los Brazos del Hierro en tu chaqueta que recordaste a llevar, sentiste cómoda.

 

La segunda vez que lloraste sobre un hombre, él te rogó a su perdón.

Y tal vez, no doló tanto; porque ya lo visto venir.

 

 

Pero la primera vez, doló hasta que sentiste morir.

 

 

“Si quieres un compañero fiel, busca a uno que no puede conocer a otra mujer. Es lo que su amiga Natasha te dijo, verdad?”

“Cállate.”

“Pues, ya lo encontraste. Porque no puedo buscar a alguien. Literalmente.”

“No estás en un cárcel, Bucky.”

“Falso.”

“Compraste frutas ayer. Afuera. Alguien en cárcel no puede ir de compras.”

“Si tiene cigarrillos en cárcel, puede comprar cualquier cosa.”

“Porque siempre me enojas?”

“Porque te quiero muchíssimo.”

Te abrazó con fuerza, y inmediatamente lo perdoniste. Siempre fue tan fácil.

“Prométeme que nunca me dejarás sola.”

“Te prometo.”

 

 

Es cierto, Tony nunca te prometó eso. Además, Tony nunca te prometó que no va a tener un aventura amorosa.  Pero la inferencia se queda.

En cualquier caso, lloraste.

 

“Es necesario, (y/n).”

“Y a mí que?!”

“A ti debe importar, (y/n).”

“Dále un respiro, Steve.”

“Tasha, nadie quiere hacerlo así. Y (y/n) no eres la única que lo hecha de menos.”

“No me importa un pito.”

Steve te miró con furia, pero conseguiste mirando fijamente su cara tranquila.

 

La cara que sonrió a pesar de pesadillas, suyas y tuyas.

Curtida, cansada, sufriendo, y sobre todo, perdurando.

Tranquila finalmente.

 

Y sus lágrimas callaron al cajón.

 

La primera vez besando, sentíste que estaban volando.

La primera vez montando por motocicleta, ojos casi llorando por el viento frío, volaste por segunda vez.

La primera vez con el Soldado del Invierno, tuviste alas.

La primera vez amando, pensaste que se quedaron juntos por infinidad, en paraíso.

 

 

Y como ángeles, todo se estrelló, incluyendo su corazón.

 

 

La segunda vez, no duele tanto.

**Author's Note:**

> BOOHOOHOOOO
> 
> Híjole, eso me cansó la mente demasiado. UGHHHH  
> Si hay errores pequeños, favor de no corregirme en los comentarios- ya tengo profesores y maestros para eso . No usé ¿!esos! porque Microsoft Word me enoja con formatear esa puntuación.  
> Despuès de eso necesito apoyo y nada màs.
> 
> Ràpido sondeo uno:  
> BUCKY O TONY?!?!!  
> Pienso que no voy a escribir una secuela, pues una mejor pregunta es: perdonar a Tony y quedar con él o esperar a Bucky levantarle?!  
> No, Bucky no se murió en eso, solo fue en Cryo, pero todavía escribí cajón porque para el caso sería casi lo mismo.  
> FYI (o PTI? Para tu información? :P) Las delaciones de Bucky y Tony son diferentes. Tony tenía una aventura amorosa, y Bucky no hizo eso, no hizo nada excepto de lo que pasó en Civil War (y Winter Soldier) Pues el ya mató a muchas personas pero no hizo nada a ti personalmente. Pero todavía lovely está desconsolada. Por supuesto. 
> 
> Rápido sondeo dos:  
> Como sientes al leer un fic en español? Ignorando errores gramáticos.
> 
> Espero que te los disfrutaron mucho.  
> Dígame si quieren leer mas fics en español!
> 
> Les quieren mucho mis lovelies!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky La Angstmaster


End file.
